Pokemorph High Part 3
by Jpr123
Summary: Raising a family is hard work, and I certainly didn't expect all the twists and turns that comes with being a parent. So why did she leave? Why did my beautiful wife leave me to raise our kids alone? There are so many questions I'd like to ask, but I never have the time to ask them, especially when my past life begins to affect my family. (SYOC - Closed) (AU).
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:** This is the 3rd installment in the Pokemorph High Trilogy, this story won't make any sense until you read the previous two stories. Disclaimer this fic will be darker than the first two, you have been warned.

(-0-)

This day the sun was shinning and the temperature was perfect, what could be more perfect than being home in the wonderful kingdom of Nex. Justin took in a deep breath and absorbed in the uplifting scent the of his surroundings, all around him he smelled sweat, tears and food thrown on the walls. He opened up his eyes and groaned at the sight of his kids running around the house. Today was their birthday, they were turning three years old, and they were even more rowdier than last year. This was evident by the cake smeared all over the walls.

"Sidney stop chewing the furniture! Sophie and stop grabbing your brother's ears! I already told you not to do that! No no no no! Sophie stay away from that vase! And Sidney please don't chew those wires!" Justin yelled.

He quickly ran over to the vase that was about to fall. He dived forward, he skidded across the ground slightly burning his knees and elbows. His elbows stung slightly, but the pain was temporary compared to the feeling of his kids running on his back. The wind was quickly knocked out of him as both Sidney and Sophie jumped off and on his back. There was steam coming out of his ears, he looked over at Wendy who was calmly drinking a cup of tea minding her own business.

"Wendy! You wanna help?!" Justin yelled.

"The kids need to learn grow up, you'd be calmer if you just stopped babying them," Wendy said.

"Urrgh... you are insufferable. Sophie! Sidney! Get here right now! C'mon guys, listen to your father!" Justin yelled.

"Then try to catch us Daddy!" Sophie laughed.

Justin raised his hand to his face and annoyingly rubbed his eyes, he let out a loud sigh in frustration. "Alright fine, if you guys want to play catch, I guess I'm going to have to catch you. Make sure both of you keep up!".

"Daddy doesn't stand a chance!" Sophie laughed.

"Father is slow if anything!" Sidney nodded.

"C'mere you little rascals!" Justin laughed.

He chased after both of his kids, as his ducked under furniture, and things of the such, Justin would jump over the furniture. His assassin styled hoodie would blow in the drag of the wind. He landed in front of Sidney who had the biggest smile on his face. He had jet black hair and bright blue eyes, he had his signature zorua ears poking out the top of his head, and a handsome pair of fangs. He was the same height as his sister, about his knee height.

"Ha sneak attack!" Sophie yelled.

She jumped in behind her father and covered his eyes, but Justin soon grabbed her by the wrists and flipped her over his head and into his arms. He held onto her tightly, Sophie struggled and laughed from her father's tight grip, but she loved him very much. Justin soon shot an ember, this ember bounced off the wall and exploded into a cloud of white smoke, during the confusion he grabbed Sidney, finally catching both of his kids.

"There, I caught you guys, now will you settle down?" Justin asked.

"Yup!" Sidney and Sophie said in unison.

"Now let's talk about your bad habits alright, but do you guys want some ice cream? It is your birthday after all," Justin said.

"ICE CREEEEAAAM!" Sophie screamed.

Sidney nodded and tapped his father's shoulder.

"I guess I'll be taking this as a yes, alright guys let's go. Wendy, you wanna take the kids out for ice cream?" Justin asked.

"You need to stop babying the kids Justin," Wendy said, there was a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Alright I'll be back home in a bit. Don't worry about cleaning up, I'll do that later!" Justin said, as he walked out of the door.

Justin was in the middle of Emerald City after leaving his house. His son was waking right beside him, and Sophie was being carried by hand. The three of them bought some ice cream at a local ice cream parlor, once they found a spot to sit down, they all decided to enjoy their ice cold treat.

"Daddy, I love you more than mommy!" Sophie said

"Same," Sidney said.

Justin frowned and leaned up against the back of the bench. "You guys can't say that, your mother and I love you both equally, so you should love us both equally,".

"But why? You read my stories at night, cook yummy food, take us out for ice cream, and do our hair in the morning. What does Mommy do?" Sophie asked.

"It's true, Mother doesn't even have a job, and when you're gone she doesn't take care of us, our baby sitter does," Sidney said.

"Uh... well uhm... your Mother, is well your mother. How about we just eat our ice cream before it melts," Justin awkwardly said.

"YAY!" Sophie yelled.

"Thank you," Sidney said.

Sidney and Sophie nodded as they happily ate their ice cream. Across from them were multiple battlefields, Sidney excitedly watched as people were locked in combat, while Sophie delighted in the sight of performers practicing for contests.

"Father, I'd like to become a professional battler when I'm older," Sidney said.

"Daddy, I'd like to be an astronaut!" Sophie happily said.

"Well you guys can be whatever you want, when you're old enough of course. Being a pro battler is a wonderful dream, and being an astronaut sounds adventurous," Justin happily said.

After some time Justin picked up both of his kids, and began the short walk home. His scalp stung from the constant hair pulling Sidney and Sophie did, but he was pretty much used to this kind of abuse by this point. He found it so hard to believe that three years of his life had gone by so fast, he had a promise to keep, a promise to raise his family with care.

Justin walked up to his front door, and pulled the key out of his pocket. Once inserting the house key into the locket, the door opened with ease. He took off his shoes and helped his kids along the whole process. He walked into Wendy sitting in front of the tv, there she was watching a news report that would set the next chapter of their lives into motion.

(-0-) **News Report** (-0-)

Welcome ladies and gentleman, we know you've been waiting for it, and finally with the help of many different royal members the next Vital Tournament will be happening at the end of this month! Sealeous, the king of Aether will be participating in a exhibition match to start off the tournament. Along with multiple performances from art schools within the kingdom of Tsu.

Now this Vital Tournament will be very different from past years, as instead of a bracket system, the entire tournament will be held in one day. The entire tournament is a battle royal, with preset teams that you create yourself! The goal is to knock your opponent of the stage, not take them out!

We look forward to seeing what you can do, so we hope you join in for the excitement that is this year's Vital Tournament.

(-0-) **End of New Report** (-0-)

Justin set the house keys on the countertop, Wendy got off the sofa and walked over to Justin. She slammed her hand down on the countertop and gave him a cold stare. She took in a deep breath and opened up her mouth.

"Justin, you and I are competing in the Vital Tournament this year," Wendy said.

"Uh... no we're not," Justin said.

"Yes you are! I've already planned out our submissions as a team. So you're going to have to compete wether you like it or not!" Wendy said.

"Wendy, you know I've given up fighting. We have a family to raise, we can't do professional fighting, I may have been an assassin, but killing as a job, and fighting professionally are two completely different things, with completely different rulesets. Plus I haven't trained my body for combat for three years, not since Sidney and Sophie were born. I'd need to condition my mind and body for a good year to even stand a fighting chance in the Vital Tournament," Justin said.

"But aren't you always working out in the dojo we have in the backyard? What do you mean your body isn't conditioned for fighting?" Wendy said.

"That, I'm working out so I don't get fat. I'm not practicing my long range shots, or my fighting technique. Wendy, we can't fight in the tournament," Justin said.

Justin felt someone pull on his leg, he looked down to see Sophie looking right up at him. "Daddy, are you going to compete? Cause if you are, you'll be the coolest Daddy in the world!".

"Wendy, we have a lot of work to do! C'mon we're training right now!" Justin excitedly said.

"That's more like it!" Wendy excitedly said.

(-0-) **Aether's Royal Palace** (-0-)

Sealeous sat down on the bench which was placed in the gym. He grabbed a bottle of water and drank the life giving fluid. He took in a deep breath and wiped the sweat off of his body. Once his towel was soaked he was handed another from Rollis.

"Sealeous, you sure are training hard. You know it's just an exhibition match right? I mean you really don't have to train for it," Rollis said.

"Hey, I'm a competitive person alright. I don't know who I'm fighting and I have to entertain the crowd, so of course I'm trying my best to get ready," Sealeous said.

"Well anyway it's already twelve o'clock, so you might want to start your royal 'duties'. I'm saying duties lightly cause all you do is talk with Jade. When we rescued her from Null, I never expected her to become such a nice person to talk with," Rollis said.

"It did take her a bit though, she really opened up when Wendy's kids were around. These past three years have been a blast. So much has happened, you know Wendy has kids, Jade is more comfortable here in the royal palace, I'm starting to master my Lich form, wow sometimes you really appreciate life," Sealeous said.

"You said it," Rollis responded.

"Rollis, are you competing in the Vital Tournament with Wolf this year?" Sealeous asked.

"Ugh... I hate the T.O's for the Vital Tournament. They won't believe me when I say that Wolf is a separate person, they keep thinking he's a Grifta Attack of mine. So I'm actually competing with Mathew as my teammate," Rollis said.

"Are you trying to bully the competition? You and Mathew on the same team, oh man everyone should watch out," Sealeous laughed.

"Ha ha, you jerk," Rollis said.

"Alright let's get to work, you should go on patrol and I'll begin my royal duties," Sealeous laughed.

"You mean you're going to talk with Jade," Rollis smirked.

"SHUT UP!" Sealeous blushed.

Sealeous walked out of the gym and cleaned himself up. He took a nice hot bath and put on some casual clothing. He walked into Jade's room to see her doing her usual thing. She was watching the tv with a pizza right by her side. She also had a piece of paper in front on her which she was writing down a letter.

"So, are you writing to your brother again?" Sealeous asked.

"You know me well Sealeous. I know my brother doesn't write back, but that's mainly due to the fact he can't write, he can read though. I hope he's doing alright in Null," Jade said.

"I feel bad taking you away from your home, but here we can regulate your condition a lot better. We'd like to get in touch with your brother, but he is very incorporative. Also the entirety of Nex is still looking for him and they want his head so... long story short I'm still working on it," Sealeous blushed.

"You've been saying that for the past three years, but I understand. You're a remarkable person, and I know how much of a hard worker you are, so it's fine, plus I don't really mind being here anymore. I can write letters to Naga and I'm very blessed to be in this position," Jade said.

"So you want to go for a walk if you're up for it? You know around the palace like usual," Sealeous blushed.

"Can we go to the flower garden?" Jade asked.

"Anything for you," Sealeous muttered.

Sealeous handed Jade her crutches, and helped her out of bed. She was wearing the very loose fitting clothes she had requested, and she looked adorable in them. She slowly walked beside Sealeous, knowing that she was very safe around him. When they were inside of the flower garden Jade was still amazed at the pure beauty of nature, despite the fact they were still indoors.

Jade reached down and was delighted to see the many daisies that scattered the garden floor, and the wafting scent of sweet nectar tickled her nose. She lay down in the flower field enjoying every bit of this moment. She was being swept away by the beauty of this place, she could lie down in this field forever. But it did eventually get late in the day, and Jade had to go back to her room. Once she was taken care of and in bed, Sealeous went to his room only to do large amounts of paper work which he had skipped out on this day.

(-0-) **Thor's Royal Palace** (-0-)

"COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH... Please no more... why are you doing this? Please my master won't be happy,". A young maiden cried. She had bright blue eyes and long green hair. She was very thin to the point where you could see her ribcage, and her fingers were pale. She had no outstanding features that showed what kind of pokemorph she was, but she was in pain.

"You bitch, things didn't go how you predicted what happened? I thought you could perfectly predict future events," Thor said.

"It's more complicated than your mind can comprehend. Time isn't a single river it's a series of streams that branch off into an ocean, where the end goal is the same, but how you get there is drastically different," Celebi said.

"We can't have you dying or else you reincarnate with your memories intact. Commit suicide that way you're reborn at the Tree of Time, then we can get you there. You can end all of this suffering," Thor said.

"I'll never do that, if I kill myself, I'll be born without my past memories! Are you insane?! I could end up changing history for the worst! No matter how much worse this torture gets I won't break, I WON'T!" Celebi yelled.

"Steven do with her as you please. I have to get my daughter ready for the Vital Tournament," Thor laughed.

"I've always wanted to fuck a legendary," Steven smirked.

"NOOOOOOO!" Celebi screamed.

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** So that was the first chapter of Pokemorph High Part 3... obviously, well anyway thanks for reading, let me know what you guys thought, I'd love to know. Also unlike the previous stories this fic won't be a SYOC fic. Ha just kidding of course this story will be a SYOC fic, but it'll be open later in the fic, as these beginning chapters must come out first before I open up OC submissions.

Anyway I'll see all of you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:** Hey guys Awkwardgeek54 here, now some of you may be wondering where the heck Jpr123 is? Well he was caught up in a car accident where he has broken all of his rips, both of his legs and both of his arms. He has a mild concussion and as of this chapter is being uploaded he is currently doing much better, he is in a full body cast just resting. Thank you all for the support in the UWS forum, it really made me cry on several occasions.

So until he recovers I'll be taking over his account, now this doesn't mean you should pity me and only give me compliments in the reviews, please if you see a legitimate problem in the plot or something of the sorts, point it out and review on it. After all I'll be reading these reviews to Jpr123 as he loves it when I read to him.

Well anyway I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

(-0-)

Justin was putting on his jacket early in the morning, he tied up his running shoes and grabbed a water bottle on his way out the door. He stretched his arms delighting in the tense feeling releasing itself from his body. Taking in the calming air he began to focus his mind, he opened up his eyes and got pumped to see the sun just beginning to peak over the horizon. It was time to train for the Vital Tournament. He had to about a few weeks to condition his body and mind for intense combat, but after learning that the entire tournament was supposed to be a battle royal, he was going in with a completely different mindset of what Wendy wanted.

Justin began his jog his path was running down to Emerald City going west to a small community center than back to his house. While running he enjoyed the scenery of a beautiful lake that sparkled in the morning sun. The lake looked as if it were a million diamonds glittering in the sun. On his way to Emerald City a new friend of his decided run along side him.

"Justin, hey! You're working out quite early today, don't you usually work out at night? Or at least whenever I'm finished taking care of your kids," Amity said.

"Oh hey Amity. Yeah, Wendy wanted to participate in the Vital Tournament, so now I'm beginning to train for it. Oh by the way you look great in that purple track suit it really suits you! I'm guessing you love a morning run?" Justin said.

"Aw thanks! You're looking great as usual, and of course! Who doesn't love a morning run, and by the way, when do you want me to come over today?" Amity asked.

"Uh does noon sound good to you? I'll be heading to work early so I can leave early, and get some training in right before bed," Justin said.

"Alright sure, don't worry I can do noon. You really don't have to pay me for babysitting your kids. I love taking care of them, they're so cute!" Amity said.

"Thanks, but I should pay you for putting up with their craziness. Every time I return home you're always covered in food, so think of it as me paying for your cleaning bills," Justin laughed.

"Hey it's fine. Even if your kids put food in my hair, you always manage to get it out with ease," Amity smiled.

"Well, I'd feel bad if I left it," Justin said.

"Oh by the way, just because we're friends doesn't mean I'll go easy on you in the Tournament. I'll also be competing, my partner and I are getting pumped," Amity said. She clenched her fist in front of Justin just to make sure he knew that she mean't business.

"Really you fighting? That's hard to believe," Justin laughed.

"I should be saying the same thing to you father of two," Amity laughed.

"Alright this is my turn, so I'll see you later then?" Justin asked.

"Yup see you later!," Amity said.

Justin was quite sweaty after his long jog, he relieved the built up stress in his body by taking a nice hot shower. He walked into the kitchen to where he saw Sophie laying down on the living room couch completely out cold. She looked tired and he could hear her grumbling tummy. He gave her a good shake which woke her up slowly, she rubbed her eyes and was delighted to see her father beginning to prepare breakfast.

"Daddy, what are you making today?" Sophie asked.

"Oh just some protein pancakes, now how about you start waking up your brother and your mom. Then the two of you can help me make breakfast, how does that sound?" Justin said.

Sophie gladly nodded and ran right upstairs, once Justin saw that he was by himself he began to prepare the ingredients for cooking. He took ten eggs and separated the yolks from the whites, he took only the yolks and put them into a blender with an entire bag of oats, and some brown sugar. After blitzing the ingredients for a good few minutes he turned around to see the rest of his family there. Sidney was still barely awake, Sophie was full of energy and Wendy, she looked grumpy as all hell.

"Justin, you want to explain Sophie waking me up?" Wendy grumpily said.

"Well you know, I wanted the family to spend some much needed time to bond together, and what's wrong with spending time with my beautiful wife? Especially with breakfast" Justin squealed.

"You know we're not actually married. We never had a wedding and you never proposed, so we're just a couple with some kids," Wendy said.

"Well we live together, support each other and have two wonderful kids. So I consider us a married couple, anyway I'm making some healthy protein pancakes, and the best part is we all get to decorate them with berries!" Justin happily said.

"Uhhhh... Justin, you know I hate protein pancakes their so bland. Why are you making them?" Wendy spitefully said.

"Well unlike you, my species has an average metabolism, so I actually need to watch what I eat, and so do our kids. I mean Sophie is a torchic, and Sidney despite being a zoroark he has light blue eyes, that means his metabolism is similar to mine. We don't want our kids to be unhealthy after all," Justin said.

"Fine whatever, just make sure to put some extra syrup on my pancake, I don't care how you decorate it. I'm going to the dojo to train, call me when breakfast is ready," Wendy said.

"Hey can I at least get a kiss before you go and train?" Justin asked.

"Not a chance," Wendy responded coldly.

"Hey Sophie, can you and your brother go upstairs for a bit. I need to have a small talk with your mother," Justin said.

"OK DADDY!" Sophie yelled. She grabbed her brother by the wrist and dragged him upstairs. Of course she struggled on the way up, but she eventually got her sleepy sibling all the way up the stairs.

Justin turned off the stove for a second and put the big plate of pancakes down. He took a deep breath in and clenched his fist he looked Wendy dead in the eye and opened up his mouth. "What the hell is going on with you? Why have you been so cold these past few years? I'm just trying to be a good father and a good husband. I am trying my best to be a great family member, but you're always stepping on my parade. Why are you being so cruel, the kids need a motherly figure in their life, and that can only be filled by you, so why have you neglected them their entire lives?".

"I don't have to answer to that," Wendy said.

"YES YOU DO! YOU ARE THEIR BIOLOGICAL MOTHER, why are you ignoring them? Don't you love them, sweet little Sophie, calm but aggressive Sidney. Don't you love your own kids? Don't you love me?" Justin asked.

Wendy turned her head breaking eye contact from Justin. "You've changed these past three years, and you're not the Justin I remember from back then. Back then you were so emotionally unstable, back then you were just like me and I could relate to you. Back then you were just more my type I guess,".

"So you liked it when I killed people for a job? You liked it when I was constantly running from the cops? You liked it when I was threatening to kill you almost every second of your fucking life! But now that we have a family and duty to fulfill by giving our kids a wonderful life, you're just going to bale? What kind of a monster are you? The Wendy I remember from back then was someone who was kind and compassionate, someone who wanted the best for people, and I still see that Wendy now, or at least I thought I did. Wendy I have a question, and it's the only question I'll ask you for now," Justin said.

"Alright fine what's your question?" Wendy responded.

"Wendy Hew Higgleman, do you still love me?" Justin asked.

Wendy turned away without hesitation putting a falling pit in Justin's stomach, she began to walk away and out the backdoor, and just before leaving the backdoor she said. "I'm going to go train,".

He turned back to see Wendy staring right at him, she let out a soft sigh and gave hims a soft kiss on the cheek. "There you happy? Of course I still love you, but I just have a hard time showing it, now I'm going to go train,".

"Alright please be careful, and when you get back I'll have a regular pancake ready for you," Justin blushed.

"Thank you," Wendy said.

(-0-)

Out in the country side of Null in a wonderful cool to the touch field of grass lay a noivern pokemorph, he had matured quite a lot these past few years, and has even grown a few inches since then. Beside him was a gardevoir pokemorph who was still a head taller than him, but that didn't really matter they were battle partners.

"Skei, now that we're at the top and have stayed at the top. It doesn't feel nearly as glamorous as I thought it would be. The money is nice and all, but didn't you think there'd by more up here?" Astrid said.

"I guess you're right. We are labeled as the strongest doubles team in the world, everything is so boring when we can take down anyone with ease, hopefully we find the Vital Tournament somewhat challenging," Skei said.

"Well we could always retire, you know settle down, have kids. You said you wanted to move to Nex or Tsu during some point in your life. No one has beaten us in three years, so I'd say its safe to retire from the professional battling scene," Astrid said.

"Maybe when we hit a losing streak, then we can retire, but we should start training again," Skei said.

"Good point," Astrid said.

(-0-) **News Interview** (-0-)

"So Chara Undertale and Owen Lei, it is so good to have both of you on our show today! Now tell us how you guys got from being the bottom of the barrel to being in the top ten teams in the world. Please your fans have a right to know!". Christine said.

"Well Christine, it took a lot of hard work, and it was around the time we were about to lose everything when my partner here developed a brand new technique that no one has really seemed to pick up on these past few years. I mean who doesn't know about our special technique by this point, its pretty famous," Owen bragged.

"Yes yes yes! The Phoenix Shield! Chara it's where you put that massive amount of fire around your body blocking off the ranged support from ever attacking you. How do you do it? We've seen other teams try to replicated it with little success, but you seem to be able to do it with ease!" Christine said.

"Oh well you know, I kinda just get all angry like. Then pow suddenly I'm surrounded by flames and I feel invincible! Uh... sorry but I'm also not really sure how I do it, the best explanation I can give is that I bring out the inner heat of my body outwards. I don't really force it to happen, the Phoenix Shield just kinda happens naturally," Chara responded.

"Basically what you're trying to say is that, you're not willing to share how to do the Phoenix shield," Christine said.

"Sure..." Chara said.

"Now let's talk about what you guys think of the heavily controversial ban on limitless flying, as it effects you Owen, and may potentially affect the outcome of this year's Vital Tournament," Christine said.

"Ah yes the rule stating that anyone with the ability to levitate and or fly cannot stay in the air for more than thirty seconds. Personally I hate this rule, as it limits my ability to dodge on coming fire, but I do understand the ban after Team Moonlight displayed how broken flying was before the ban. I'm sure you remember the snore fest that was last year's Vital Tournament's finals. Skei in the one vs one section of the tournament literally hit his opponent once and flew the for the remainder of the rounds. Due to the rules at the time since Skei's opponent was the one with the most 'damage', and I say damage lightly, Skei ended up winning the entire Vital Tournament in one of the most controversial matches to date," Owen explained.

"Skei, really didn't deserve all the crap he got after the match, all he did was find an exploit in the Vital Tournament official rules. I'm sure you remember the drama in the fighting community after that finals match. People said that professional fighting was going to die as a spectator sport, but what people don't point out about that match is the opponent that Skei had to fight. His opponent was a gliscor pokemorph that just so happened to have guillotine in his available move set, and once you learn that you can't blame Skei for playing it safe, especially when one hit KO moves are legal in todays meta," Chara said.

"Aaaannnnnnd it would appear that is all the time for the interview today. It was great having you here and I wish you guys the best of luck in the tournament!" Christine said.

(-0-) **End of New Interview** (-0-)

Winston sat in Thor's royal palace, he leaned back in his seat within the massive dinning room. He let out a soft sigh and twiddled his thumbs, his heart was pounding, and his metal wings were twitching. Right in front of him was Valhalla the first princess of Null, his best friend since his transition from being your average high school kid to a professional assassin.

"Winston you're nervous, I can tell. You always twiddle your thumbs whenever you're worried," Valhalla said.

"Well of course I am, we're going to be bringing an old friend of mine onto Thor's side. When I grew up with her I had no idea she was part of royal blood, that she's related to Thor, that she's your cousin. She has always wanted family and we're doing this for her, but I'm still so nervous," Winston said.

"Well it's cause you're in love silly! A girl can tell when someone is in love easily! You just to play it cool, uh exactly like how you met me!" Valhalla blushed.

"Really? I was covered in blood and I called you my mom. I was a dumb dying dork," Winston responded.

"Exactly! You're my type, and if you got along with Wendy in the past if you just be yourself you'll do fine!" Valhalla excitedly said.

"Really, I'm your type?" Winston blushed.

"Well yeah, you can cook. You're wonderfully charming, sweet, kind, a complete badass in combat. Unfortunately it would never work, my father would kill you if we were going out," Valhalla said.

"Thanks for the confidence boost, well we should get ready for the Vital Tournament, Thor does want us to place within the top ten, so should we head to the gym?" Winston awkwardly said.

"I'd love too!" Valhalla excitedly blushed.

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** Hey guys Awkwardgeek here, so I know this chapter isn't probably as good as what Jpr123 could do, but I am truly trying my best, at the moment he can't really edit any of my writing, so I have to self edit.

Anyway Jpr123 said it's ok to open up the SYOC floodgates! So down below I will be putting in the OC submission forum, now this is just a heads up for the OC submissions.

These OCs are not to be main character but side characters or side teams for the upcoming Tournament, now don't be discouraged that any new characters added won't be mains, as this fic is already so full of OCs that it would be near impossible to add anymore. Now this isn't to be confused that I'm a lazy writer that is looking for people fill out the tournament for me, no I already have a full tournament bracket planned out with individual teams, but if I find your team or character more interesting, I can replace the teams or characters I've already pre-made.

Anyway enough of my rambling here is the OC form.

Please pick a tier that you want your character in. Remember the higher you pick the tier the more action your character will get, but I will be judging a higher tier character more strictly than a lower tier character.

 **S:** A strong fighter or team that can hold their own against multiple opponents. May include a single mega evolution, and 3 Grifta attacks per fighter is allowed.

 **A:** A well known strong fighter in the professional battling scene. Can have 2 Grifta Attacks per fighter.

 **B:** An above average fighter that isn't in the top, but isn't the bottom of the barrel either. 1 Grifta Attack per fighter is allowed.

 **C:** A fighter that is expected to get knocked out within the first few seconds of the match.

 **D:** What the actual fuck are you doing in the Vital Tournament? No... just leave.

(-0-)

Team Name

Leader

Name: Anything goes, just please keep accents out of it, as I am too lazy to type out accents, don't be a dick.

Age: 16+

Height:

Gender:

Species: No legendaries, No Ultra Beasts,

Personality:

Appearance: What do they look like, remember everyone is a pokemorph in this fic, so make sure what ever species they are, they have traits relating to that species. Example how a Charizard pokemorph might have wings.

Combat Gear: What do they wear in a fight just remember metal plated armor is banned.

Attacks: Limit to 4 please.

Grifta Attacks:(Limit to your tier) These are made up attacks you as the OC creator can come up with. These attacks can range from completely original ideas to cannon attacks under a different name. The general rule for these are the stronger the attack the worse the draw back is. If your Grifta Attack can one shot anyone, maybe your repercussion is being unable to move for a week. Something like that.

Fighting style: Do they use attacks like cut, or nightslash to make weapons? Do they fight from ranged using a bow and arrow? Are they hand to hand combat? What kind of martial art do they use, or are they self taught? Maybe they use a combo of Toxic, Protect and Recover to be an absolute asshole. Or do they have a weird fighting style that involves throwing out insults. You decide.

Kingdom: Choose Between = Nex, Tsu, Null, Aether.

Tier:

(-0-)

Team Partner

Name:

Age:

Height:

Gender:

Species:

Personality:

Appearance:

Combat Gear:

Attacks:

Grifta Attacks:

Fighting style:

Kingdom:

Tier:


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes:** Yay another chapter I hope you guys enjoy!

(-0-)

Wendy's body was drenched her sweat heavy breathing. She held both of her tape covered hands and threw out a quick right hook. She smiled at the feeling of her fist landing that satisfying impact on the training dummy. She followed her right hook with a fast left jab followed by a fast straight. Her breathing was a complete rhythm back and forth over and over again. As she landed each punch she could feel her body getting tenser, stronger, but the pain holding her back was devastating. With each consecutive punch she was reminded of the scars on her back, the scars within her mind, the scars within her soul. She was reminded of her father, and the way he would treat her, she remember the feeling of her father scaring the pleasure of flesh into her mind, body and soul. She could feel the hot running blood in her back, along the areas of her scars, those ugly scars that she hated. She was reminded of the weak pathetic person she used to be, how she was unable to do anything without the help of others, and even now she knew that she was depending on Justin to survive, she hated it, she hated depending on other people, why was it her? Why did she have to rely on others to survive why? Why did she, why!

The training dummy lay on the floor completely disassembled. The arms had been completely ripped off, the carbon fiber head was had a huge indent. Wendy had tears in her eyes, she looked down at her cold, sweaty, shaky palms. She covered her eyes felt the burning pain of bearing the burden of silver eyes. She focused on her surroundings and was reminded of the constant hell she lived through. She heard a slight knock on the dojo door which made her jump slightly. She looked over at Justin who was standing in the door frame, he had a calm smile, down at his legs were both of her kids. They both hid behind him, and were avoiding eye contact with her.

"Hey Wendy, so the kids and I had breakfast already. I was tried calling you early but you were really into your training. Your pancakes are on the table, I made sure to put on your favourite things, so you can enjoy them whenever you wish. I'll be taking the kids to the park, it'll be good to get them outside," Justin said.

"Alright, you go ahead and do that," Wendy said.

Wendy watched sadly as her partner left the house with her kids, but ignoring the feeling in her heart she headed up to her room and got the bath ready. Taking off her clothes she looked at herself in the mirror, and only noticed her piercing silver eyes. She rubbed her temples relieving the a small amount of the built up stress she was holding onto. Sinking into the bathtub, she only thought about the one thing she had been thinking about the past three years.

"How come I can't feel any affection towards my kids? I love Justin so much, and my heart beats for him. But when I see him with our kids, my heart is only filled with black hate, why? I want to love my kids and I want to have a stable family, but... my instincts are telling me to kill them," Wendy thought to herself.

Wendy's tears started flowing down her cheek she couldn't contain the desperation building in her heart. "I can't do that to him. He seems so happy with the kids, but I'm so close to murdering them, it almost happened last night. I just want him to be happy, I need to leave, I need to leave for him," Wendy said to herself.

(-0-)

Sealeous wiped the sweat off his brown and took a large sip of water. Rollis took in a deep breath and sat down on the bench, right beside her was Mathew whom had also finished his workout. The three of them were very excited, well actually Sealeous was clearly a bit more excited. Today was the day they were making the trip to Nex, Sealeous had many royal meetings there, but he had only one thing on his mind. He couldn't wait to visit Wendy and her family once again.

"Sealeous, make sure you bring all of your paper work this time around," Mathew laughed.

"Don't worry I won't make that mistake again, I remember how embarrassing it was to discuss trade routes without any of my documents. It was a mess," Sealeous said.

"Honestly Sealeous, sometimes it's hard to believe you successfully rule over an entire kingdom," Rollis said.

"Well my brother does try his best, even if he is a complete potato at it," Ultima laughed.

"Ultima, that's mean!" Mei'li laughed.

"You know, it's about time, we should start preparing for the trip to Nex," Mathew said.

The three of them all headed to the showers quickly cleaning up, once they were done they finished last minute preparations before boarding the royal air ship. Their ride was smooth like usual and while riding on the airship Mathew was scrolling through files for the Vital Tournament. He was intrigued to find the file on who Sealeous' opponent would be in his exhibition match. The person didn't seem to be any extraordinary, so he decided to ask if Sealeous knew who this person was.

"Steven Higgleman? Hey Sealeous, this is the person you'll be fighting in the Vital Tournament, I was wondering if you knew him, he's a zoroark like you. He also happens to be Thor's personal guard, do you know this man?" Mathew asked.

Sealeous stood up and walked over to Mathew and saw the file. His jaw dropped and his body instantly tensed up, Rollis quickly picked up on this and decided to see what was going on.

"This is Steven Higgleman, he's Wendy's father. I remember arresting him, and he shouldn't be out of prison yet, but if he's Thor's personal guard, that probably means Thor bailed him out of jail. Guys change of plan. Mathew, I need you head to Wendy's house as soon as possible, Rollis and I will be at the royal meeting, but as soon as we're done we'll be heading to Wendy's house. Mathew I need you to make sure Wendy doesn't leave her house until I get there, she may be in grave danger," Sealeous said.

"Keeping Wendy in one place might be hard, but I'll do my best," Mathew said.

(-0-)

Mathew was in front of the medium sized home that he knew Wendy lived in. He held up his hand and took in a deep breath. He knocked on the door and waited a few seconds, he could hear a loud pitter patter behind the door. Soon the knob turned to reveal Justin with Sophie at his legs and Sidney in his arms.

"Mathew? Well this is a surprise, come on in! I didn't expect to see you around here!" Justin happily said.

"Thank you?" Mathew said.

"So do you want tea or anything? Right now I don't have beer, you know with kids constantly in the fridge it's not ideal having those kind of things around," Justin said.

"No I'm just here for Wendy, this involves her heritage, um... so this might concern you, I'm not sure who Wendy's father is. So I'm just supposed to be here until Sealeous comes over," Mathew said.

"Uh... well I'll have to leave soon, to go to work. Wendy will probably still be around, but a friend of mine, her name is Amity, she's coming over to take care of the kids. She is a kind purloin pokemorph, and she normally wears a loose fitting wool sweater, and some yoga pants. Uh... she has green eyes, so just to let you know she's not anyone suspicious, if you're still unsure if she's the one, just get Sophie and Sidney to identify her," Justin said.

"So is this Amity person the only one you're expecting to come over?" Mathew asked.

"Yes, she should be the only one coming over, alright well I have to get going," Justin said.

"Alright, I'll be sure to look after the house while you're gone," Mathew said.

"Sidney, Sophie make sure you two behave yourselves especially with Mathew around. Amity will be here soon, so please sit tight," Justin said.

Sidney nodded and headed towards the living room, while Sophie screamed and begged for her daddy not to leave. Justin rubbed the head of his daughter and headed out the front door, Mathew sat there and watched Sophie cry almost endlessly. He walked forward and kneeled down beside, he let out a soft breath.

"Hey Sophie, do you remember me? I helped to take care of you when you were just a few months old, how about we play in your backyard," Mathew said.

"Sniff... ok Mr. Tall guy," Sophie stuttered.

Mathew struggled to help Sophie put on her shoes, this was mainly due to all of her squirming, but he eventually got the job done. Sophie held a tiny white sweater given to her from her father, and she continued to ask Mathew for help. Helping Sophie get all of her stuff on was quite a chore, and took long enough for the doorbell to ring. Mathew had the right idea of who might be on the other side of the door, despite the blurry windows, Sophie could tell who exactly was behind the door.

Sophie's voice instantly perked up, "Amity!".

Mathew looked at Sophie who was jumping for joy for the person behind the door. He nodded and pressed his fingers against the door and twisted the knob. He could catch the soft scent of lavender shampoo coming through the crack of the door. Once he fully opened up the door standing there was probably the most beautiful woman Mathew had ever seen. She had short purple hair and bright green eyes. The purloin ears poking out the top of her head was breathtaking. She had soft pillowy lips and a nice body, that was well toned. She wore a loose fitting wool sweater, and some skin tight black yoga pants, with some black flats.

"Uh... uhm... y-you, must be Amity. Justin said you were coming over soon, uh... I guess I'm here to help you out. If you're wondering who I am, I'm close friends with him, nice to meet you, the name is Mathew," Mathew blushed.

Amity extended out her hand and gave Mathew a bright smile. "Well it's nice to meet you Mathew,".

Mathew shook Amity's soft delicate hand, and Amity quickly released her hand and bent down to greet Sophie who had been pulling her leg this entire time. She petted Sophie on the top of her head and walked right into the kitchen. Opening the back door she stepped out into the beautiful backyard that Justin owned.

"Well Sophie what do you want to do today?" Amity asked.

"I want to climb the tree!" Sophie said.

"Ok we can do that!" Amity said.

Mathew stood on the deck and simply watched. Amity gave off a very motherly vibe, as she helped Sophie in the struggle that was climbing a tiny tree. The tree was about as tall as Amity was, and it was swaying underneath the weight of Sophie. Once Sophie reached the top she let out a loud squeaky battle cry, and jumped down with the help of Amity. The two of them looked like a daughter playing with her mother, the two of them seemed like a family.

Mathew felt someone pull on his leg, he saw Sidney standing there. The little zorua held two little wooden swords. The swords were beaten up, and completely dull. Mathew bent down to meet Sidney eye to eye.

"Heyo Sidney, do you need something?" Mathew said.

"Please spar with me, you're Mathew, the one from Father's stories. I've heard you're strong, so please spar with me," Sidney said.

"Uh... I should ask your mother if it's ok for you to spar," Mathew said. He slightly opened up the back door and shouted out to Wendy who was sitting on the table. "Hey, Wendy. Is it ok for your son to spar with me? I just don't want to hurt the little guy,".

Wendy stood up and walked outside. She looked at her son and the passion in his eyes, he really wanted this battle. She placed her hand on Mathew's shoulder, and gave him a solid nod, letting out a soft breath she said. "Just make sure you don't hit him, Justin will murder you if you do,".

"Sophie! Sophie! Sophie! Mathew has agreed to spar with me!" Sidney excitedly said. He ran over to his sister and gave her a big hug.

"Wow really?! I know you'll win!" Sophie excitedly said.

"Of course Wendy would approve of letting her kid fight an adult. Mathew are you sure you want to do this? You don't really look like a fighter to me, Sidney is very strong for his age," Amity said.

"Hey don't worry about me, I'm pretty confident in my strength as a fighter. Hey Sidney, if you land one hit on me you'll be the winner of this sparing match, but if I last for let's say ten minutes without a single hit on me I win. Does that sound good?" Mathew said.

Sidney happily nodded and stood at one end of his backyard. They weren't going to use the dojo as Mathew didn't want to damage any of Justin's property, just in case things got crazy. Sidney stood with his mouth open, his tongue hung out with excitement and his heart was pounding so hard. He held the two wooden blades in opposite sides of his hands, and got ready for combat.

Sophie and Amity stepped onto the deck with Wendy. For the first time in a long time Wendy was actually watching her son spar against an opponent. Mathew stood up tall and got into a stance that Amity recognized well.

"Mathew, are you a user of Aetherian Martial Arts?" Amity shouted.

"Wow you're informed, yes it is," Mathew said. Mathew tensed up his body and gave the signal to Sidney to charge at him whenever he was ready.

Sidney tensed up and charged right a Mathew, as soon as Sidney got in a critical range of Mathew. He instantly disappeared into thin air, completely unseen from Mathew's sight. Mathew instantly tensed up as he could hear a wishing sound through the air. It sounded like an arrow was darting around him, he could see hints of black in the area around him, and small dust clouds from where Sidney would touch the ground.

"Crap, this kid can already move this fast. I might be in trouble, I won't be able to react to where he is, but I would have to guess that he's gonna attack me from behind," Mathew thought.

Sophie and Amity both watched in excitement. Sophie was jumping up and down at the incredible speed that her brother was moving at. Amity stood there proudly knowing that she helped Sidney to become this strong. Wendy was unimpressed she tapped the forearm in a frustrated anger.

Mathew was looking all around him, when he heard the wishing sound stop he quickly moved to side. He saw Sidney reappear and miss him slightly just grazing the tip of his shirt. Mathew was about to go pin Sidney on the ground, until the slippery zorua instantly disappeared again. His body tensed up again but the tension was instantly released as soon as he felt a light tap on his back. He turned around to see Sidney poking the wooden sword into his back.

"There, I win," Sidney calmly said.

Mathew stood there in complete shock, he stepped back for a moment in awe, at just how monstrous this kid was. He thought back to how strong Naga was, and simply put it, Sidney struck the same amount of fear in his heart, as Naga did.

"Wow kid you're fast," Mathew said.

"Thank you," Sidney said. He bowed in respect and as a way of saying thanks for the fun sparring match.

Sidney was soon plowed over by his sister who was drowning him in hugs. Sophie rubbed her cheek up against Sidney which only made him blush out of embarrassment. She smiled brightly at her brother and congratulated him on everything.

"He's being such a wimp using illusions like that," Wendy said.

(-0-)

Some time had passed by, both Sidney and Sophie had gone to bed. Amity, Mathew and Wendy were all sitting in the living room just talking about life. The doorbell rung, Wendy walked over to the door and opened it up without hesitation. There she saw Justin, but with a few people behind him.

"Sealeous, Ultima, Mei'li, Rollis? What are all of you doing here?" Wendy asked.

"Uh... I live in this house," Justin joked.

"Ha ha pffft... Justin, I'm not talking to you. What is the entire Aether royal crew doing here?" Wendy laughed.

"Wendy we need to have a talk, it's about your father," Sealeous said.

Wendy's heart dropped and Justin instantly picked up on this. Wendy never spoke of her parents, as Justin never really needed to, as he himself didn't know his own parents. He was quite interested to hear what kind of man Wendy's father was, but he was sure that the story wasn't going to be pretty. Either way he headed into the kitchen and prepared either tea of coffee.

Justin and Wendy's small dinner table was now crowed by important Aetherian political members. Everyone barley squeezed in, and by this point Amity had left. Justin listened painfully as Sealeous recapped the story of him rescuing Wendy from her father. It pained him to know how awful Steven was to Wendy. Justin placed his hand on Wendy's shoulder after listening to the full story, she responded by rubbing her cheek up against his hand.

"Wendy, I didn't know, I'm so sorry," Justin said.

"It's not your fault, Sealeous saved me, and I'm forever grateful to him. So Sealeous, now that you've told Justin about my life, what's going on about my father?" Wendy asked.

Sealeous let out a soft sigh, he took in a deep breath for what he was about to his good

friend. "Wendy, your father was bailed out of prison, by his biological brother,".

"Biological brother? My father told me that he only had our mother, you know his sister. I don't have any uncles or aunts," Wendy responded.

"Just as figured he didn't tell you. This is bad because your father is actually a prince to the kingdom of Null, and you're a princess. I don't know when it an happen but you could be ripped away from your home at any moment without warning. If your dad makes a public appearance he is entitled to bring you into Null," Sealeous said.

Wendy's face only showed worry, she couldn't respond, she was just purely engulfed in shock. There was a large amount of sweat building up on her neck, and her body began to shake. She was about to break into tears, but before she even had the chance Justin wrapped her arm around her. Her heart beat slowed down, and she could feel her mind calming down.

"Don't worry Wendy, I used to work with Thor. It's not like him to something like that, and he's the king of Null, only he would have the authority to pull something like that. Don't worry I'd say you're fine," Justin said.

"Sorry for the horrible news, we'll be on our way," Sealeous said.

The young king of Aether left Justin's house. After some time, Justin made Wendy some of her favourite comfort food, and even joined her for a late night snack. The two of them took a shower separately and lay in their bed together. Like usual their backs were turned to each other, but something was different. Wendy rolled over and wrapped her arm around Justin, she could feel her own heart beating out of her chest. Justin opened his eyes and held Wendy's hand and was shocked to find that she was shaking.

"Wendy, are you ok?" Justin asked.

"Uh... uhm..." Wendy responded.

"Look if you're worried about being taken away. I'll protect you with my life. I made that promise the day we had Sophie and Sidney, and I plan keeping it," Justin smiled.

Wendy let out a soft blush and held onto Justin tighter. She buried her burning face into the back of his shirt and let out a soft sigh. She took in a small breath and readied her heart, mind and body for the next words she was about to spill. "Justin, can you please... please nibble my ears,".

Justin's heart picked up in pace, and a bright blush was struck across his face. He let out a soft sigh in response and whispered. "Wendy, alright if you want it, then I'm going to do it,".

Justin sat up on the bed and placed his hand on Wendy's wrist. He positioned her arms at her sides, he continued to place his hand on Wendy's face. He blushed at her soft smile, and his heart was beating out of his chest. Justin kneeled down and gave Wendy a soft kiss on the forehead sending shivers up her spine. She held onto his jaw line pulling him down, she pressed her lips up against his.

Both of them were now lying down on the bed. Justin was on top of Wendy she had the cutest blush that he had seen in years. Leaning against her body he placed a few kisses on her neck, making her purr. Wendy interlocked her fingers with Justin completely being engulfed by his caring love. The more she pushed on Justin's body, the more he pushed back, in this never ending push and pull moment.

"Justin, I'm a horrible person," Wendy cried.

"Of course you're a horrible person, I'm a horrible person too. But you're my horrible person, and I'd love you either way," Justin said.

"You love me? Justin, what do you love about me?" Wendy asked.

"There are too many reasons to list them," Justin said. He continued on to kiss Wendy's lips and neck being completely enveloped by his own pounding heart.

Wendy pushed Justin off of her taking a small break from all the kissing. It wasn't that she didn't like all the kisses, she was just running out of breath. "Please, I want to hear all the things you love about me? Cause I don't know what you see in me,".

"Alright, if that's what you wish. Wendy, I love how you're so head strong, and how you're always trying to improve your strength. I love how you take everything so seriously when it comes to battle, I always get distracted you're there to focus me again. I love the way you accept help, the way you curl up into a ball when things get hard, then I can come along and return what you do for me all the time. I love the way your slender fingers interlock with mine, and I love the blush you always have. Your smile although rare brings me strength, and just having you around makes me think life is perfect," Justin said.

Wendy had tears in her eyes. She shuffled down and placed her ears by Justin signifying that she was ready. She released her hand from Justin and calmly placed her hands on her stomach waiting for Justin to make his move.

"Wendy, before I do this I have one condition," Justin said.

"Anything for you, that's what you always say. Now I want to return the favour," Wendy cried.

"Please help me take care of the kids," Justin blushed.

"I'll do my best!" Wendy blushed.

Justin smiled and kneeled down, he pressed his lips against Wendy's ears. Her body instantly tensed up. She covered her eyes and became completely engulfed by the pure pleasure that was being sent through her entire body. She could feel the soft kisses on her ears and the tiny love bites that Justin did. Wendy let out a soft purr and cried out Justin's name, with each individual nibble. It was like little shocks of pleasure exploding through her body, but the entire time one thought echoed through her mind.

"I'll do my best,".

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** So what did you guys think of the new chapter? I tried so hard to impress you guys so I hope that effort shined through. Ok so now I should probably get onto OC's.

There have been quite a awesome mix of Teams and OC's and you guys can expect the Vital Tournament to happen soon! Anyway thanks for reading see you guys in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes:** Hey guys, just a small set up chapter this time around! But don't worry the next update won't take nearly as long! How about I give you a date when the next update will happen, how does that sound?

Next Update: Sept.16th.2017

(-0-)

A soft tap could be heard throughout a dark crowded jail cell, soft whimpers echoed through the hallway, and cries of desperation were soundly heard. Celebi lay in her cell completely curled up she felt her ribcage through her torn up skin. Beside her body was a puddle of fecal mater and bile produced from herself. Her body was cold and she was struggling to live on.

Each day guards would visit her cell only to throw rocks at her, each rock stung with incredible pain, and once the rocks were done, more guards would step into her cell, rape her and rub salt into her wounds. She never got food only just enough water to barely stay alive, despite the water she was always thirsty for more. She wanted to die, she wanted death, she prayed to Arceus every night begging him to take her life, but he never responded. She thought about suicide on countless occasions, but could never bring herself to do it. She wanted to die until one fateful day came along that even her future vision didn't see coming.

Celebi's eyes shot towards the entrance of her cell. She was took weak to move, but she saw someone she didn't recognize. He was a young male crobat with what appeared to be metal limbs. He wore a mask, but eventually took it off to reveal a pair of soft amber eyes and a calming smile. He kneeled down beside Celebi making her shiver in fear.

"Hey, it's alright, my name is Winston. I'm not here to hurt you,". His voice was calm and comforting in Celebi's eyes.

"Please, no more, please," Celebi cried.

Winston put his hand behind Celebi's head. He slowly lifted her head up being very careful not to cause her any harm. He could see the pure terror in her eyes, and he was so scared of making her fear him.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you," Winston said.

Celebi's eyes were filled with tears of horror. She closed her eyes shut and turned her face away from Winston. Her heart dropped with she felt a round tip of something press up against her lips. Her imagination ran wild with the thoughts of what was being pushed up against her. She felt the object being tilted up and when an ice cold fluid touched her lips she opened up her eyes.

"It's just some water, nothing to be afraid of right?" Winston smiled.

Celebi took generous sips of water gulping it down. When she was finished with the water bottle Winston brought out another one for her drink. She was much too weak to drink it on her own, so Winston helped her the entire way.

"You're a legendary, and I respect you too much to see you in this state. I convinced Thor that this is getting us nowhere, so now I'm your caretaker. I'm not trying to swoon you into working for us, I'm going to get you out of here," Winston said.

"You shouldn't do this, mortals like you aren't supposed to get involved in our lives," Celebi coughed.

"Isn't it our job as mortals to respect and worship you guys? Like I said, I respect you too much to see you like this, so until you get your full strength back, you're free to do what you wish. I mean can't you always just look into the future and see what I'm planning?" Winston said.

"It's more complicated than that. Looking and traveling into time takes up a ton of energy, which is something I don't have right now. Despite the fact I can't see into the future right now, I still don't trust you," Celebi said.

The next few days for Celebi got a whole lot better. She would watch as Winston would constantly guard her cell. Each time he would walk away, she felt her heart drop into her stomach, but instantly pick back up when he would return with food or water. Winston's cooking was amazing, he always gave her freshly cooked meals varying from burgers over rice, or a wonderful beef stew with a side of ice cold water.

The third week rolled around of Celebi and Winston's whole interaction. This time around her brought her a big bowl of pork bone soup. Instead of sliding the food through the draw door, he opened up her cell and walked inside. Winston sat down in front of the legendary pokemorph and slid the food towards her.

"So how about we get to know each other. I'm genuinely curious on how the legendaries work," Winston said.

"I guess I could spare a few words," Celebi blushed.

"So how many legendaries are there?" Winston excitedly said.

Celebi let out a soft smile thinking back to all of her friends, but her smile soon turned into a frown. She looked Winston in the eye with a serious tone. "There aren't many of us left, there's a reason most of us don't reveal ourselves among you mortals anymore,".

"Oh, what would that reason be?" Winston asked.

"You mortals hunted all of us to be able to challenge Arceus and creation itself. There was a time before the general species that you mortals know about. Right now you guys call yourselves pokemorphs, and us legendaries assumed similar forms to your bodies. Before pokemorphs were around there used to be two dominate beings that ruled over the world. There were the pokemon, beings with limitless power, but without the concentration to harness that power they couldn't fight or defend themselves. Then there were humans, beings destructive by nature, but had no powers, but were very intelligent," Celebi said.

"I think I'm following," Winston said.

"Well, with the incredible intelligence that humans held they were able to lead pokemon beyond their limitless power, only to eventually abuse that power, starting many wars and nearly killing life on this planet. Enough was enough so Arceus decided to make a being that was between a human and a pokemon, making you pokemorphs. Us legendaries were sent down from the heavens to guide you guys down the right path, but it came from your human side that you guys were naturally destructive, that you decided to abuse and hunt us, long story short the legendaries don't like your kind," Celebi said.

"It's quite a shame, over the past few years, I've met people who still bring offerings to the shrines," Winston said.

"Those shrines aren't real, Arceus got rid of them a long time ago," Celebi quietly said.

"Well I respect you very much! Celebi," Winston smiled.

"Please tell me your name... You've been so nice to me, in many timelines, and many lifetimes I have been abused, and mistreated, but you... you're different. You treat me with kindness and you have taken care of me to where I can look about two days into the future... Please tell me your name crobat," Celebi blushed.

"Oh sure! My name is Winston Star!" Winston blushed.

"That's a lovely name... It's a name I'll carry with me forever. Arceus told all of us Legendaries that someday we would all find the person we'd give everything to. Victini, Darkrai, Palkia, Giratina, they all found the person they love. I think I finally found the person I love!" Celebi cried.

"Wait wait wait! Hold on are you talking about me?!" Winston yelled out.

"Winston Star, will you take up on the offer for me to be your servant. I promise I'll love you, take care of you, protect you with my entire being," Celebi blushed.

"Hold on I'm not worthy!" Winston yelled.

"It doesn't matter, you've made me very happy. But your simple acts of kindness are the first rays of sunshine I have seen over many lifetimes. Winston I love you," Celebi cried.

Winston fell to his knees the wings on his back began to burn. They were becoming so hot, a thick layer of steam was leaking out of his wings, and eventually the heat reached his robotic eye. White flames covered his wings and one side of his face, but soon the burning pain faded away and morphed into a soothing pleasure. A loud clank echoed throughout the entire jail cell, Winston looked around to see that both of his metal wings had completely come off, same with his robotic eye. There was feeling in his wings and the left side of his face once again.

"There you look much better with organic body parts," Celebi smiled.

Winston could feel tears running down his face, he leaned into Celebi giving her a big hug. Removing the shackles that Thor had implanted in him gave him freedom of his mind and body all at once, and the feeling was incredible.

"Thank you," Winston cried.

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** Next chapter will be on Sept.16th.2017, Trust me it will! It will happen.

Also let me know what you thought of this small set up chapter?


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes:** Hey guys Awkwardgeek54 here.

Alright I have to bring this up, don't worry it's not anything crazy like discontinuation. It's concerning a certain PM I received on this account. Don't worry it's nothing bad, it was just interesting.

Uh... the PM was a lemon of teenage Sophie and Sidney doing it. My first thought was "Damn this is hot complete fap material,". Then my second thought was "Why tho?". Anyway uh thanks I guess. I'm glad to see other people making weird sub stories of this story.

Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

(-0-)

Sealeous was in the vital tournament getting in his warm up exercises for the fight ahead. He did a few simple stretches along side some small exercises to get his heart rate up. Inside of the prep room was a very important person to him. It wasn't Rollis, Mathew, Mei'li or even his brother. Sitting in a wheelchair across from him was Jade Windwalker.

"Uhm... good luck out there. Rollis told me that the person you're fighting is strong, I hope you win," Jade said.

"Thanks, your words give me the strength to fight," Sealeous blushed.

There was a bright blush all across Jade's face, she pressed her hands up against her cheeks and smiled back at the young king. "Oh really... wow...".

"Well I better get going," Sealeous awkwardly said.

"Of course," Jade said.

Sealeous stood up and let out a soft breath signifying he was ready. He told the guards standing outside of his door to take care of Jade, but also threatened them if they dared to do anything to her. He walked down the dimly lit hallway and squinted at the brimming light at the end of the tunnel.

Ultima was standing there with Mei'li, both of them had a smile. Ultima placed his hand on Sealeous' shoulder and told him to have fun. Mei'li did the same, and wished Sealeous good luck.

Up in the stands Rollis, Mathew, Wendy and Justin, watched Sealeous step out onto the field. Thoughts were racing through everyone's minds, but Rollis had a concerned look on her face, she knew something was up, both Justin and Mathew could pick up on this.

"Rollis, you seemed worried," Justin said.

"Do I? Anyway, from what Sealeous told me about this Steven guy, he sounds strong. There wasn't much on his file other than his basic four attacks. Wendy I know he's your father, do you happen to know what his Grifta Attacks are?" Rollis said.

"My Father is strong, but he relies on nasty tricks when it comes to his Grifta Attacks. I only know two out of his six Grifta Attacks," Wendy said.

Everyone stood in shock of Wendy's statement. Did they just hear her right, did her father really hold six Grifta Attacks? This was almost unheard of as the maximum limit of anyone for Grifta Attacks was three, this was mostly due to how damaging to the body they were, and the more you held the more stamina it used just being alive.

"You guys must be shocked. Well that's what he's told me at the very least. I still don't believe he has six Grifta Attacks, but the two that I know of are quite powerful. The first one he has is called 'Pickpocket,' by making physical contact with his opponent he is able to copy a regular or Grifta Attack of his choice. The repercussion is the same of the attack he copies. His second Grifta Attack is named 'Internal Flame,' this one is simple, he can produce a wave of heat from the center of his body. It's capable of doing something similar to the pheonix shield, but if he uses it too much he can suffer from dehydration," Wendy explained.

"Interesting, it'll be interesting to see how things play out," Rollis said.

(-0-)

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Are you ready for this year's exhibition match? In the red corner we have Sealeous Omega Ventus! The king of Aether himself, he has come out on this beautiful day to entertain you all," The Announcer yelled.

The crowd roared in excitement as Sealeous walked out onto the battlefield. Many people took pictures of the king, he wore nothing special to this occasion, actually right now he looked like an average young adult.

"Now everyone let's meet Sealeous' opponent. Over in the red corner, a recent addition to the Null royal family. Steven Higgleman, Thor's personal guard. If the king of Null chose this man to protect him, he has to be strong! Let's all give these two gentlemen the best of luck!" The Announcer yelled.

Sealeous stood on the field and looked across to see a man he despised. Steven Higgleman, the same man who made his best friend suffer so much. He had that same intimidating expression, that same blood burning stare, the same overwhelming presence. But things were different this time around, Sealeous has gotten stronger, he had the strength to take Steven on in a one on one.

"Well Sealeous, it's been awhile hasn't it? You look as immature as I remember, so how have you been treating my daughter while I've been locked up?" Steven asked.

"A whole lot better thank you very much. You missed out on her children, I doubt you'll ever meet them," Sealeous said.

Steven smirked at Sealeous' childish response. "You're probably thinking you can steamroll me, well when we fought over Wendy years ago, I wasn't nearly as conditioned for combat as I am now. This will be an easy fight, especially against a light blue eyed zoroark like you,".

"Screw you and your silver eyes! The only thing that they have to you is fill your head with pride!" Sealeous said.

"I think we've done enough talking, how about we let our battle be the rest of this conversation," Steven said.

"Well put," Sealeous said.

Sealeous was fuming with rage, his teeth was grinding at the arrogance of his opponent. Either way he took in a deep breath. Sealeous placed both of his hands together a thick layer of mist flowed out of his hands. The mist culminated into one point forming a sharp transparent blade.

Steven put both of his hands up to his face, similar to the way a boxer would. His stance was also quite wide suggesting he was planning to use hand to hand combat for the entirety of this fight.

"Sealeous, Steven. This fight will follow standard one on one tournament rules, with a few exceptions. There will be no levitation or flying for more than thirty seconds. There will be no timer for this match, and being k o'ed won't mean you lose. You lose if you are out of bounds, are we clear on the rules?" The referee asked.

Both Sealeous and Steven minds instantly went to work, and at the same time both of them thought the same thing. "If you can only lose by ring out. Then this first hit will mean everything,".

"Yes!" Both of them yelled.

The air was tense, both fighters' hearts were beating so fast. The hairs on the back of their necks stood up, and it seemed like an eternity waiting for the whistle to blow. Despite the fact that this was an exhibition match for a yearly tournament, Sealeous wanted to hurt Steven. He wanted to hurt Steven's pride, injure him, making him beg for mercy. Steven felt the same way, but he was thirsty for revenge. Both of them planned on making the other hurt as much as possible.

The screeching sound of the whistle rung in both of their ears, and both of them instantly charged towards each other. A thick mist was erupting from Sealeous' hands. Sealeous whipped his body around sending the edge of his blade towards Steven. Steven held up his forearm and blocked the attack. He squinted from the pain and looked at the murderous glare that Sealeous had, he smiled and knew that this was going to be a fun battle.

Sealeous left arm shot forward grabbing his opponent by the neck and pushing him to the ground. He raised his blade and thrusted it towards Steven's head, Steven tilted his head ever so slightly, to dodge the attack, but with each thrust Sealeous only got faster and faster. Steven squinted at the pain sent to his cheeks whenever Sealeous' sword would graze the tip of his flesh.

Steven's body was surrounded by a thick layer of white steam. Soon Sealeous found his body getting hotter. Steven's body erupted into a pillar of burning flames forcing Sealeous back. The sudden wave of heat was painful, but it wasn't anything that the young king couldn't handle. Steven stood up and his breathing was heavy, he looked Sealeous in the eye and gave him a soft smirk. Standing up straight the fire around his body finally died down.

"Look at that the king actually has skill, but you're still a novice at fighting," Steven said.

"How so, the fight has only begun, and I'm winning," Sealeous said.

"You shouldn't that cocky," Steven said.

Steven ran at Sealeous, he leaped up into the air. His fists were surrounded by massive black orbs. Sealeous recognized the attack, and he knew that Steven was planning something big. The energy and shape that those orbs gave off, highly implied that Steven was about to fire off a massive night daze. Sealeous jumped back to avoid that attack, but was surprised when Steven sent the orb flying towards him. The orb expanded into a massive blood red dome, that sparked electricity everywhere.

The dome completely engulfed Sealeous, and a massive wave of burning pain was shot through his entire body. As the the orb cleared up Steven fired off another night daze, one after another, each explosion was skin scorching pain. Sealeous held his breath, and clenched his fist. His frosty blade disappeared from his hands, and his body became surrounded by a thick layer of mist. He knew that using his sword would be useless against Steven, he would have to rely on raw power, no matter the draw back.

"Frost Daze!" Sealeous yelled. He slammed his fists into the ground sending out a dome of crystal clear ice all around his body. His body ached with pain, but he wasn't out for the count. He let out a soft breath with that soft breath a small amount of frost was released from his exhale. He looked forward at Steven's surprised expression which filled him with a large amount of pride.

Wendy noticed that the Frost Daze that Sealeous just used wasn't nearly as strong as it usually was. It seemed much weaker, much more controlled, refined, and more practical than it had ever been. She noticed how it was being used defensively and not offensively.

"Rollis, what did Sealeous do? His frost daze looks a lot weaker. I'd know he was my battle partner for two years," Wendy said.

"Sealeous, is still using Frost Daze, but he's learned how to control it much better. By only using five percent of Frost Daze's full power he's able to create many different objects with ice. The only down side is the fact that he's still using Frost Daze, it'll eventually chip away at his stamina and speed, you can tell by how much frost will appear on his skin," Rollis said.

Sealeous stood up tall in his icy dome, his body became surrounded by a light blue aura. The dome became engulfed by an icy mist. Soon massive ice pillars shot out of the ground towards Steven. Steven leaped back dodging each ice pillar that shot out of the ground, the ice pillars were slow, and easily avoidable. When he looked at the young king, he noticed a bright smile on his face.

Steven looked behind him and saw a massive stalagmite shoot out of the ground, the stalagmite grazed the edge of his torso. Steven clenched his fist and grunted from the pain. Around the wound was a small bit of ice, the ice felt like a burn purely from how cold it was. He saw the skin turn blue and recognized that the skin cells surrounding the cut were beginning to die.

Steven ran forward, placing both of his hands together, a large katana formed in his hands. He leaped up into the air, once he reached his maximum height, he fell down from the sky and slammed his blade into Sealeous' dome, completely shattering it, ice shot all around the field. A few pieces flew up slammed into the shield protecting the audience.

Sealeous jumped back, and narrowly avoided Steven who had landed right in front of him. Sealeous placed his hand on the ground, as he did so ice pillars were sent Steven's way. This time the pillars came at a speed that was too hard to dodge. Steven had to block each one, and as each successive hit landed, bruises began to appear on Steven's flesh. Eventually the pillars stopped, but Steven was on the edge of the battlefield.

"Have you had enough?" Sealeous asked. He was out of breath from using Frost Daze to the extent he did. There was thick layer of frost coving his skin, where the frost was, it felt like a burning hot patch of skin. He couldn't continue the attack at the pace he had to wait for the frost on his skin to melt away.

"I should be asking you the same thing. You look like you're about to pass out from pain," Steven laughed.

Sealeous grunted and ran towards Steven the zoroark pride built in his DNA was telling him to move forward. But at that moment Steven noticed something about his opponent. Sealeous was moving slightly slower than he was before. Sealeous leaped up into the air, as another layer of frost covered his body, he slammed both fists into the ground shooting up a mountain of ice. Massive spikes of ice were sent Steven's way, he leaped up into the air only for a stray spike to land on his leg, sending him down to the ground. Sealeous quickly got up and ran towards Steven, he grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the ground.

Steven clenched onto Sealeous' wrists, and used both of his feet to push him up and off of his body. Sealeous' skin was cold to the touch, and looked like he was in serious pain. It was evident that he was much slower than before. And as the fight continued on Sealeous kept on sending wave after wave of ice. The ice eventually got slower as each time Sealeous sent out another wave of ice.

Steven ran forward swiftly dodging each one of Sealeous' attacks. Left and right Steven dodged each ice spear that was directed towards his body. Sealeous was getting desperate and Steven could pick up on that. Once Steven got in close he didn't punch Sealeous, he simply tapped him on the forehead, and instantly backed off. Sealeous stopped his onslaught and fell to his knees, but was also confused why Steven had simply tapped him.

"Hey Sealeous, thanks for letting me get physical contact on you," Steven said.

"Huff... puff... what the hell are you talking about? Are you taking pity over me?!" Sealeous asked.

"No not really," Steven laughed.

A thick mist surrounded Steven's body, and a thin layer of ice formed around his feet. "I have a Grifta Attack called Pick Pocket, and it allows me to copy any one of my opponent's attacks as long as I make physical contact with them. Of course when I copy attacks they aren't perfect copies, but they are pretty damn close. Guess what I decided to copy!" Steven yelled.

"No..." Sealeous grunted.

Steven leaped up into the air, a thick layer of frost covered his body, he put both of his hands together and slammed them into the ground. As he did so tons of mist erupted from his body sending ice pillars up from the ground and towards Sealeous.

Due to the layer of frost that covered Sealeous' skin, he was unable to block or dodge. He had to take the hit. A blunt ice pillar was shot into his stomach, sending a wave of unbelievable pain through his body. The young king felt his own ribs cracking under the pressure, and the unbearable pain that went along with it. His body sent flying, was like rag doll as it skipped across the ground.

Sealeous struggled to get up, he placed his hand on the ground a struggled to push himself back up. He covered his mouth a coughed up some blood. Steven fell down and felt the burning pain that was shuddering through his body. He used Sealeous' Grifta Attack 'Frost Daze', the exact same way he had used it the entire match. Steven didn't quite expect the backlash of Frost Daze to be as painful as it was. The restricting feeling of ice all over his body grossed him out. It disgusted him, he saw it as a useless attack.

"Damn... Sealeous, this attack you have is brutal," Steven said.

"How foolish of you to copy Frost Daze without knowing the consequences. I've been using the attack for years, someone like you could never amount to the hard work I put into developing the attack. You'll never figure out how to use it effectively," Sealeous yelled.

"To be honest your attack seems so useless to me. At full power I can feel that I'll pass out if I use it. But if I use it at five percent like you have this entire match, it covers my body in a layer of frost that slowly chips away at my stamina, on top of that it makes me slower. Why would you do something so useless?" Steven laughed.

"Like I said, you'll never find a way to use my attack effectively!" Sealeous yelled.

"Actually I think I can use Frost Daze much better than you can! ARRRGGGHHHH!" Steven yelled. The air around Steven began to become wavy from the heat he was generating from his second Grifta Attack. The frost left on his body began to disappear into thin air, completely nullifying the repercussion of Frost Daze.

Steven's body erupted into a pillar of flames. Around his feet he was surrounded by a thick layer of ice. He had the biggest smirk on his face. He slammed his foot into the ground sending an ice pillar at Sealeous who was too slow to move. He shot Sealeous up into the air, and blasted him with fire.

Sealeous screamed with pain and as his body fell to the ground two massive ice pillars shot out from the ground, they moved closer together and crushed his body under their weight. Sealeous spat out blood which covered the ground beneath him. He looked at Steven who's body was covered in frost, but the frost was soon dissipated by the heat that he was generating.

Sealeous' heart was struck with fear from the fact that Steven had become more powerful in seconds with just a single touch. He figured out how nullify the damaging effects of his own Grifta Attack within seconds of using it. Previously Sealeous had bluffed to Steven that he'd never be able to use Frost Daze as effectively as he could, but Steven with his second attack Internal Flames, he was able to balance out the damage Frost Daze did.

Steven walked over to the downed king and picked him up by the hair. He looked into his eyes and burned fear into the young king's heart. Steven licked his lips and threw Sealeous out of bounds ending the match. Sealeous lay there completely unable to get up, when he was crushed between two walls of ice, there were multiple bones in his body that were broken.

"I think this Grifta Attack is a keeper," Steven smiled.

Sealeous was completely in pain and fear, he felt nothing else. He had his eyes closed, and he didn't remember a thing. He felt himself being carried, but eventually passed out from the pain. He could hear the soft voice of a young female, but he couldn't make it out. What seemed like forever he eventually opened up his eyes. He was in the royal air ship getting treatment, the one looking after his body was Rollis, she looked worried beyond compare. Either way Sealeous simply closed his eyes and relaxed for the time being knowing that he was in good hands.

Rollis sat in a chair within the royal airship. She had her hands folded together and just thought about the fight that Sealeous just had. In the moment when she saw Sealeous spit up that much blood, her heart sank. She was worried for him, she needed to know if he was ok. But why? Sure they were friends, and she knew that this fight wouldn't lead to anything serious, why would she be so worried about Sealeous?

Her life long companion appeared in front of her. He had a frown on his face but he decided to confront his soul mate. "Rollis, you've been different from when Jade entered Sealeous' life. You're normally so calm with these kind of things, but as of recently you've been on edge,".

"What no I haven't!" Rollis yelled.

"I know how you get joy out of teasing Sealeous about his love life, and how your heart sinks when he leaves after your jokes, you can tell me what's going on, this past year you've been locking off parts of your soul," Wolf said.

"No I haven't! What are you talking about?" Rollis yelled.

"Well at least not on purpose, but subconsciously you've been locking yourself up. I love you, and I want to help, is there something you need help with? Tell me Rollis, do you like Sealeous?" Wolf asked.

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** So what did you guys think of this chapter I'd love to know!

Thoughts on Steven's fighting abilities? Thoughts on how Sealeous fought? Tell me everything!


	6. Chapter 6, Author's Note

Hey Guys, Awkwardgeek54 and Jpr123 here. So today we're working together to write this Author Note to you guys.

Jpr123

First off I should probably tell you guys how I'm doing, well I can actually type now, so that's good. I've been doing a lot better in terms of my health, and it's been going quite well thanks to the much given support from my girlfriend Wendy.

Now you might be wondering, why in the world is the next chapter taking so long. Don't worry it's not that we're giving up on this fic, or that we're not going on hiatus. Nothing like that, but the simple fact is that Awkwardgeek and I have probably bitten off more than we can chew for the Vital Tournament.

Awkwardgeek54

Yes I have finished the outline with all of the submitted OCs that were accepted, and trust me there were quite a lot. But as I've started to write out the FFA(Free for All) for the Vital Tournament, I soon realized that this fight is going to be insanely hard to write. Writing the Sealeous vs Steven fight was already exhausting, and writing out a long drawn out battle that I've set up is even more exhausting.

I've had my lovely boyfriend look at the outline, and he also said with the help of him that this fight will be one of the longest most exhausting writing sessions we have ever done. It will singlehandedly be the longest fight ever written in Jpr123's career, even longer than the pyramid climb that happened in his fic "Born Into a New World,".

Jpr123

Now coming back to me, we have the first 1/3 of the fight sort of in it's rough state, but you know me as I try to make the fight flashy, it increases the word count which in turn increases the length of the chapter. Now I try to stay in the range of 3000-5000 words as I find that is the easiest word count to read in short bursts. My reasoning for keeping the word count in that range is I believe in quality over quantity, I'd rather read a short chapter that is pact full of quality much rather than a chapter that takes 5000 words to describe some boy who is writing on his desk at school... cough cough St. Elmo's Fire cough cough.

Awkwardgeek54

So basically what we are trying to say is that the upcoming chapters are going to be very slow. With our core values in mind the Vital Tournament could take up to 10 chapters, which is ridiculous, when we would rather have the entire tournament be around 3 chapters. I don't want to bore you guys to death with overly long drawn out battles.

If you want to help out the chapter come out sooner we'd love to have you beta read the battles for us, and give us suggestions. If you wish to become a beta for our fight scenes just give us a PM on Jpr123's account.

Also I know I've asked this in PMs but it would be great if you guys could give out your most wanted match ups in the Vital Tournament, down below we'll put in all the teams that will be competing. Some of you might not recognize the teams and that is fine, but please just tell us what your favourite potential match ups may be.

Team Deception

Wendy x Justin

Team Phoenix

Owen x Chara

Team Recon

Ivan x Amity

Team Justice

Ultima x Mei'li

Team Moonlight

Skei x Astrid

Team Psythe

Chrono x Honey

Team Horizon

Valhalla x Winston

Team Wrath

Rollis x Mathew

Team Scramble

Alpha x Beta

Team Burning Passion

Cherry Flare x Azulon Flare

Team Boom

Keri x Kage

Team Malware

Ferrus x Gallium

Team Doryoku Dansei

Yaseino x Daiba

Team Crystal Gems

Rose Quartz x Greg Universe

Anyway sorry for wasting a perfectly good chapter slot to give you this update on the situation, we will see you in the next chapter!


	7. Discontinued

Hey guys Jpr123 here, or not really Jpr123 here. Uh you don't know me but I'm his IRL brother. You may be wondering where the next chapter of this particular story might be, and sad to say that the story will be discontinued. In fact every story is going to be discontinued from here on out.

My brother has had a long battle with cancer and recently the cancer had spread completely throughout his body eventually killing him in the process. This happened on December 19 2017, so if some of you were wondering where he went he's in a different place now.

Anyway sorry to all of those who enjoyed his stories, and I'm so sorry he was never able to finish his stories for you guys to read.


End file.
